


The Time I Call You Mine

by Artio



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, Not the healthiest past relationship at that, October Prompt Challenge, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Rated T for language and A Mention but no details, and it's a healthier one, apparently it varies by region so I tagged both, lots of metaphors/similes especially based off astrology elements, y'all call your Neil/Adam Neidam or Adeil?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artio/pseuds/Artio
Summary: It’s difficult not to compare the two.For the prompt "Lines".
Relationships: Adam Gontier/Neil Sanderson, Adeil, Neidam, Neil Sanderson/Matt Walst, Walsanderson - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	The Time I Call You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by lyric "The only time I'd ever call you mine" from The Hills by The Weeknd, which was an influence for the tone of the Neidam section. This isn't my usual writing style by any means but it was fun to write and hopefully is fun to read!
> 
> Update: The lovely SyFFle has translated this fic into Russian if you'd like to go give them some love for their work! Link to the Russian version: https://ficbook.net/readfic/10164402/26154389

It’s difficult not to compare the two.

At first with Adam there was nothing, then there was everything all at once. Like wind stoking a bonfire, they went from high school buddies in a shitty little cover band to two pieces of a headlining act fucking against the dressing room wall after shows. They didn’t have any need for courting or romantic bullshit, they already knew the best and worst of each other. Both got what they needed for the moment, the night, a particularly rough week, then they mentally went their own ways before the wind picked up and the flames grew again. Neil never asked how Adam came up with some of his lyrics because Neil never wanted to know if “I must be running out of luck, cause you’re just not drunk enough to fuck” was about him. In return, he was thankful Adam never asked about some of Neil’s own lines. All he wanted was to hold Adam’s jaw a little too hard, feel the stubble dig into his calloused hands as the shit eating grin spread on Adam’s face because he knew what was coming when they were both that riled up.

But wind can change direction and put out fire just as easily.

At first with Matt it was like the ground beneath his feet. Something always there, something he never really noticed or appreciated, until it was the only thing holding him up. They’d all hit rock bottom, but that was better than falling forever. It gave them a place to recover until they could stand on their own. And under pressure the earth has ways of reminding you it’s got a mind of its own. Little tremors, small things here and there, that build into something seismic. Neil's a drummer, of course he's a physical guy, so when those little fist bumps and nudges and playful pushes turned into grabs and holds and kisses, he couldn't help himself. Was he supposed to _not_ fall for the one that not only saved the band from potential ruin but also whose touch he now craved, and in return received, almost constantly? Not in fits and starts or at the other's whim, but a constant, like the very ground supporting him. Then the big one all those little quakes were leading up to hit. Matt needed, expected, more of Neil. Not a hidden off and on friends with benefits, but something solid and official.

It was nice to have the best brought out in him for a change.

The same as a candle flame following its wick, he did what was expected of him. All of the things he never needed with Adam, that Adam would’ve laughed at if Neil had even tried. Flirting, courting, romance, emotional availability, all of the sappy shit. In return, his reward was something he never thought he’d get: stability. A constant, supporting, loving presence. As he looked Matt over, tucked against him half asleep on the dressing room couch after a show, he knew full well and yet was still entirely unsure how he managed to hold his attention for so long. Some part of him kept waiting for the rug to be pulled out from under him, for one of them to grow bored of the other like he was used to. Another part of him that used to long for the breaks now longed for there to never be one. He knew it’d come with time but all he wanted in that moment as his eyes traced the lines of Matt’s face was to erase his memory of Adam’s.


End file.
